Wrathful Spirits
Overview Summary #Eliminate the Wrathful Spirits before they destroy all the villagers. #Return to the Reaper of the Forgotten Vale for your reward. Obtained from :Reaper of the Forgotten Vale in The Underworld Requirements :Clear the Chamber :Free the Reaper of the Forgotten Vale by killing the Terrorweb Dryders around Grenth's statue in the Forgotten Vale Reward: :*10,000 XP Dialogue :"What destruction have the demons wrought during my imprisonment? Unable to respond to my Master's directives, I allowed many spirits to be sent to the wrong fate. Even now, new spirits are coming to my village. Spirits never meant for this place. Like so many of the dead, they will be hateful and full of malice. You must eliminate these Wrathful Spirits before they destroy those who have come to find their rightful resting place within the Forgotten Vale." ::Accept: "I will destroy them." ::Reject: "I don't have to do what you tell me." Reward Dialogue :"I shall bear witness to my Lord Grenth of your defense of the village. The gentle spirits consigned to spend their days in this place are not capable of defending themselves." Walkthrough There are 3 groups of Grasping Darknesses along the road to the Reaper of the Forgotten Vale (even before this quest is taken), killing each group will make 4 friendly Tortured Spirits spawn. These are the "villagers" that you must defend as mentioned in the quest, if all of these villagers die your party will fail the quest and will be returned to your previous outpost. As soon as the quest is taken, many more Tortured Spirits will appear on four different spawn points, three spawn points are where the friendly villagers are and one spawn point is atop a hill overlooking the Reaper. Each of those groups contain 3 hostile Tortured Spirits and another 6 "neutrals" which will turn hostile 3 by 3 as well after their brethren are killed. The hostile spirits will immediately start to attack all villagers and will kill them rather quickly because of their Illusionary Weaponry which allied villagers don't have. The best tactics now is to try saving at least one of the nearest villagers by quickly healing him of any damage he takes and kill the surrounding enemy spirits as fast as possible. Continue killing all the hostile Tortured Spirits and return to the Reaper of the Forgotten Vale for your reward after you're done with all of them. Notes *There is a trick to avoid the possibility of failing the quest. The villagers you need to protect will spawn only after killing each group of Grasping Darknesses near Mayor Alegheri so if you leave one of the Darkness groups alive, some of the spirits won't spawn and you can't fail the quest. Just remember to avoid aggroing the Darknesses even while fighting the Wrathful Spirits. *If your party has accepted and completed Escort of Souls, the 4 new souls will remain in the middle of the spawn when this quest is taken. This may result in being kicked out of the Underworld if one of the new souls dies, even if your party has completed and accepted the reward. Therefore it is highly recommended to complete this quest before taking the Escort of Souls quest. *If you are trying to charm a Black Widow spider as a pet, it will spawn near the Reaper along with a chest and walk around in the nearby area once all the enemy spirits are gone. When you activate the Charm Animal skill in range of it, the Black Widow will turn hostile like any other pet would during a charm attempt. Make sure to inform your party that you are charming it otherwise some of them might think it is attacking and try to kill it. Category:The Underworld quests